


Us Both Good

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Desire, Drinking, F/M, Loneliness, Minor Injuries, Missing Scene, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namie wants to get over Seiji. She really does. It may have started to creep up on her without her realising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Both Good

Her employer comes home with a cut on his forehead and bruises around his throat. She laughs, and it makes him start. He recovers quickly enough, but it is still a novelty to catch him off guard.

“Still here, Namie?”

His voice is light, but his eyes glide past her like he won’t be antagonising her tonight. Like he wants her gone.

“I finished,” she explains, indicating the computer and the work he’d left her. “It didn’t take two days. It took an extra hour.”

“Thank you,” he says, almost sarcastically. “Well done. Remind me to never underestimate you.”

He takes his coat off, turning his back to her. It is more condescending than an acknowledgement. She doesn’t know why she expected any better from him.

“What happened to you?” she asks, as he dabs ineffectually at his forehead. He is not often hurt, and she is intrigued.

“Nothing much.” His eyes flick over to her like he’s wondering why she’s still here.

“Shizuo?”

“No.”

He doesn’t elaborate.

Sometimes they have dinner. Sometimes she doesn’t mind him so much. But it is always at his suggestion, not hers.

“How’s Seiji?” He asks now, with some spite, probably to make her leave. It doesn’t barb her the way it normally would have.

“Oh, he’s the same. Everything’s the same.” She glides over to him. “You’re making it worse.”

He smirks at her.

“Ah, Namie, I didn’t know you cared.”

“You’ll probably make me clean the blood off the carpet.”

She takes the cloth off him and cleans him up properly, keeping him at arms’ length.

He lets her, doesn’t wince.

“Thank you.”

She supposes they could have had a moment then, had he actually bothered to make eye-contact. But he only goes into the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water.

He does open up to her, now and then, but on his own terms, and she has no idea how to prompt him. 

“You look like you need a drink. A real one.”

He whirls to face her.

“Why, Namie, are you asking me out?”

“Not out. Right here. Hell, dinner, drinks, let’s just move in together,” she says bitterly.

She starts going through his cupboards and fridge without waiting for a response, and fixes them both a cocktail. A strong one.

“Secretary of the year,” he taunts.

They take their drinks over to the couch. His eyes assess her.

“Do _you_ need a drink, Namie?”

“No,” she says, although this was an angle she'd considered playing. “I just want to.”

“Seiji getting to you?”

She shrugs. She is suddenly out of patience.

She waits for him to put his drink on the coffee table, and climbs onto his lap and kisses him.

He makes a muffled sound of surprise in her mouth. He feels good, the way she knew he would.

“Namie.” He is getting hard. He puts his hands on his shoulders and meets her eyes, and she knows what he is going to say before he says it.

“I don’t mix this kind of thing with business.”

“It’s not going to be a repeat occurrence.”

“Even so.”

Her eyes narrow.

“You think I’d fall for you.”

“No.”

She just looks at him.

“It’s one of the few principles I actually have. If you insist on going ahead, I’ll consider it your resignation, effective immediately.”

Her eyes darken.

“That’s not fair.”

“I’m not saying you’re fired. I’m not saying I won’t give you a reference. I’m saying you have to choose. That’s perfectly fair.”

She gets off him. His eyes lack their usual malice, and it makes it worse.

“My timing was wrong,” she spits, straightening her skirt. “Something’s up with you tonight.”

He shrugs. “Don’t think of it as- “

“Oh, spare me,” she snaps. She strides to the desk to get her coat. “I have no interest in you. But it would have done us both good and you know it.”

“Like I said, I don’t mix that sort of thing with- “

“ _Everything_ is business with you.” She is so mad she is shaking, and she doesn’t know why. Perhaps she will try and seduce Shizuo, out of spite. She tells him so.

His smirk comes back.

"Good luck with that."

She has to resist the urge to smash something.

“Maybe I’ll resign anyway.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do anything rash,” he says mildly. “Take some time off, if you want. But maybe it’ll be better to get the awkward part over with tomorrow.”

She isn’t listening.

“You make terrible decisions about other people,” she tells him. She keeps her back turned, because she is crying and he mustn’t know. “Don’t you get lonely?”

She doesn’t expect him to answer without inflecting it back on her, but he does.

"Yes," he says. “But this won’t help.”

She snorts. Picks up her purse.

“You’d hate yourself,” he tells her.

She doesn’t look back.

“I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally couldn't think of a title.


End file.
